


Feeling Too Much

by Roseeater (eki_fuuten)



Category: Tokyo Demons Series - Lianne Sentar
Genre: Multi, OT3, Poliamory, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eki_fuuten/pseuds/Roseeater
Summary: Sachi plans out a perfect first date with Ayase and Kado. Alas, his body gets out of control. Not in a sexy way.





	

Sachi adjusted his scarf and shuddered a bit; somehow it seemed colder outside than he expected. He couldn’t wait to meet Ayase and Kado. He had everything planned out. They'd go to the movies (it was the last week of the screening so the theatre should be almost empty, which meant Kado would not be disturbed by hearing other people's thoughts) then to eat something (Sachi found a nice cafe aimed at couples and people who wanted to study - the tables were in their own cubicles, which muted sound pretty well). Afterwards, if everyone still wanted to do something, they could go to see fireworks - Sachi spend some time hunting for a place from which the fireworks would be visible, but where crowds wouldn't gather.

Maybe I should have stopped when it started raining, Sachi thought and sneezed.

The station was almost empty and so was the train. Sachi hoped he’d get rid of his sleepiness before he needed to change to another line, but the warmth and slight rocking of the train only made him more drowsy. Getting out of the warm train onto the platform was a nasty shock - the chill hit him like a hammer. He didn’t have to wait long for his next one, but when the train arrived the warmth inside felt like a fluffy cosy blanket. Sachi made a mistake of sitting down and promptly fell asleep and it was only sheer luck that he woke up just as he was reaching his stop. He jumped out of his seat, trying to shake off the sticky sleepiness, not paying much attention to anything around.

Rushing out of the train Sachi thought that it must be very crowded here, as he kept feeling rushes of people's emotions. It took him a moment to realise that not many people got out with him and none of them actually touched him. Sachi stopped a little to the side of the door, not to block anyone trying to get in, and look around a little perplexed. Was his body playing tricks on him?

He needed to get a grip, he thought, feeling the rush of air behind him as the train left the station. 

Trying to avoid other passengers Sachi moved to a less crowded part of the platform, stopped and rubbed his eyes. Kado and Ayase should be waiting at the entrance to the station and he definitely didn't want to worry them. Sachi pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes and took a deep breath. I must have caught a cold, he thought. It will be OK, we're gonna be in warm places anyway…

Sachi felt an alarming, sharp wave of emotion and instinctively reacted towards it, trying to grab the distressed person who brushed against him. His hand closed on empty air; his reading of the emotion wasn't wrong but the person whom he felt wasn't next to him but a couple of meters away. As Sachi's eyes caught up with his hand he saw a young man at the end of the platform jumping off the platform under the stopping train.

The pain hit him at the same time as the brakes screeched. The man chose the wrong side of the platform to jump off, the one where the front of the train was supposed to stop, so the impact of the train wasn't enough to kill him. He was still alive after dragged just a couple of meters. And, as Sachi was very painfully aware now, seriously injured, especially in his right leg.

It took Sachi a couple of seconds to realise he was sitting on the ground, hearing screams around him. People thought the man was dead and it seemed no one dared to go near him. Sachi grit his teeth, got up and approached the station attendants who were rushing to the edge of the platform.

'I think that person is still alive. I er, heard a scream. He needs urgent help.'

The attendants threw a glance at him; one of them nodded and jumped off the platform. A moment later Sachi heard him shouting for ambulance and med kit. Feeling relieved, Sachi stumbled towards the near wall, leaned on it with his back and slowly slid down to a crouch. He wasn't sure how this happened but it was obvious to him now that he was feeling the emotions of everyone around him without any physical contact. It was like feeling Zayd's ability only multiplied by the number of people surrounding him. Maybe not exactly - Zayd's ability made you feel the same thing as him, and Sachi's, while still mixing the feelings with his own, seemed to tinge them with a distinct flavor of each person's personality.

A shadow loomed over Sachi and he looked up; a policeman was asking him something. Over the pain and pangs of panic and confusion from people around them Sachi felt the man's boredom and annoyance. Sachi couldn't understand how someone can be so insensitive to that kind of situation. The man was now getting angry and suspicious but, under the layers of fever, pain and a boiling mixture of the emotions Sachi was sensing all around him, the meaning of the man's words couldn't get to Sachi. 

'Sachi!' a clear voice broke through Sachi's haze. Even before he looked in the direction of the voice Sachi recognized the speaker - Ayase rose behind the policeman like a warrior queen of bees, wary and alert and ready to burst into a cloud of vicious insects to destroy the person threatening someone precious to her. The other feeling was…

KADO?

It was the first time Sachi had really felt Kado's feelings. Not the feelings adulterated by Kado's repulsion towards being touched by another man but his real, pure emotions. Kado was a little upset at himself, alarmed at the policeman's behavior but from the even more complicated mixtures of feelings - which in Sachi's mind made Kado Kado - was a deep worry and strong affection directed at Sachi. It was a kind of affection Sachi barely dared to wish for and never really managed to believe. The realisation made it even harder to breathe.

_Is this how Kado really feels about me?_

\---

Hearing Sachi's thought made Kado stop for a moment as he felt his face grow hot. It was terrifying to feel that exposed, even if he was perfectly aware how hypocritical it was coming from him. But there was a more pressing issue at hand: the policeman, who for some reason was ready to accuse poor precious Sachi of pushing someone under a train. There were times to question your moral choices and there were times when a deplorable man was ready to vent his frustration with his job on an innocent teenager. Kado pushed up the cap of his hat and looked the policeman straight into the eyes.

'Remember. This boy haven't done anything, haven't seen anything. He was sick so you left him in the care of his friends and went about your business.'

The policeman's eyes glazed over for a moment, then he turned and left the three of them without a word.

'Kado, did you just…?'

'Please don't mention it to anyone, OK?' Without looking at Ayase Kado kneeled next to Sachi, just short of touching him. 'Sachi, what's wrong?'

'I…' Sachi looked at them, his eyes slightly unfocused. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and despite an unhealthy flush on his cheeks Sachi's face was very pale.

_I can feel everyone,_ came Sachi's thoughts. _Oh my god, is this what Kado's life looks like? Kado, I'm so sorry…_

'He's running a terrible fever,' Ayase's hand gently touched Sachi's cheek. 'Sachi, why didn't you stay at home?'

'I didn't feel bad when I left home and I just.. Wanted to see you guys.'

_I love you both so much_ , came Sachi's thought. Kado felt a tug at his heart. It wasn't as if he didn't know, but ever since Sachi learned about Kado's thought-reading he has ever been so careful with his thoughts around Kado, not wanting to be overbearing, not wanting to pressure Kado in any way. Now Sachi didn't really control himself and, while it made Kado sick with worry, hearing this one phrase thought with a complete honestly was almost overwhelming.

A scream came from the direction of the tracks and at the same time Sachi gasped, and doubled down grasping his right thigh.

'Sachi, are you hurt?' Ayase grabbed Sachi and steadied him. Kado looked around, apprehensive. Just how much did Sachi feel right now? This wasn't like Kado's ability at all. Kado could hear others' thoughts but they didn't override his own - it seemed like Sachi was feeling what others were feeling, which included the person who fell under the train. Kado strained his hearing to pick up conversations and thoughts. The man under the train was badly hurt. His leg got cut off and they couldn't stop the bleeding. It was possible he was going to die before the ambulance came.

Kado looked back at painting Sachi and felt his blood run cold.

How did dying feel?

'Ayase, we need to get Sachi out of here right now.' Not waiting for Ayase to react Kado threw Sachi's arm around him, fighting a wave of nausea at such close contact.

'Kado, what's going on?' Ayase pressed while obediently puting Sachi's other hand around herself and helping Kado heave. Sachi wasn't putting up any resistance and his hand on Kado's shoulder was much, much too warm.

'I'll explain later. We need to get him to a doctor now.'

'There's a hospital round the corner here.'

Kado pondered on that. What could be Sachi's ability's range? As they've put more distance between then and the tracks Sachi straightened up and his breath steadied a bit but... It was still at least seven meters from the place where he collapsed to the man under the tracks. Hospitals were much more narrow, filled with suffering and dying people.

They've had enough of hospitals anyway.

'No, not hospital. We'll call a taxi.'

 

***

 

When Sachi came to he was in his own bed. He kept falling in and out of a feverish sleep, filled with dreams of cut off limbs, Ayase's swarm and Kado being affectionate towards him. When his fever broke and he woke up to Kado sitting in his room it took Sachi a moment to realise it wasn't a dream.

'I'm sorry' Sachi croaked.

Kado smiled at him.

'What for?'

Sachi wondered himself. For being an idiot getting sick on a first date he finally managed to organise with the two of them?

'I do wish you haven't pushed yourself like that,' Kado nodded gravely. 'Tell me, how is your ability now?'

Sachi gave it some thought. He could feel Kado's presence. He could feel… a suggestion of a feeling? But was it anxiety, worry or affection, Sachi couldn't tell.

'Normal, I think.'

Kado's face visibly relaxed.

'Wait' Sachi sat up in his bed, which made him feel instantly dizzy. 'That wasn't a dream? My ability really went haywire?'

'You seemed to feel people without touching them, yes.'

Sachi remembered the foreign pain piercing him against his will.

'Kado, I…'

Kado raised his hand.

'Sachi, my ability doesn't work like that. It's not easy but it doesn't affect me… like that.'

Sachi's hands gripped the bed cover. Obviously, Kado had heard his thoughts....

'Sachi' Kado's voice brought him out of his reverie. 'Tell me… how much do you remember? You pretty much passed out on us in the taxi.'

'I remember the man jumping under the train. I remember the policeman. I remember you and Ayase arriving and…'

_I remember how you felt,_ thought Sachi, _Or maybe I only imagined how you feel about me..._

To Sachi's surprise Kado's cheeks turned pink.

'Good. This is why I came.' Kado closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Sachi, I... you didn't imagine that.'

**Author's Note:**

> "Sachi is so lucky his ability works properly only at physical contact" was a thought I had. Then I read about Tokyo Demons Fanstory Contest and I couldn't get a better excuse to torture my favorite TD character.
> 
> This fic assumes Sachi learned/realized THE memory from the time of imprisonment was fake.


End file.
